Sweet Dream
by poisonx8
Summary: Roy still has nightmares about the time Riza almost died in front of his eyes. Riza wakes to his distress and knows the perfect was to soothe him. SMUT warning! One-Shot


"Riza!" Roy calls in agony. He sits up, drenched in sweat. _It was just a dream._ He stares off into the distance, attempting to regulate his breathing. It had been a couple years since the incident, the one which would have taken his, then subordinate. He should have not refused to perform that human transmutation. He could have dealt with Riza ripping him a new one later. Thankfully Mei was there to stop the bleeding, or who knows where he would be today, certainly not Fuhrer. Still, even with his beloved Lieutenant saved, she could have died and it would have been her blood on his hands. He turned his gaze to his hands sitting in his lap. Even with all he was attempting to do with the restoration of Ishval, he still felt the sorrow and blood that still soiled his hands. Lost in his train of thoughts he hadn't noticed smaller hands slip into his own. Mustang gripped the soft yet strong hands and brought them up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of them.

"Are you alright?" Her voice broke through the dark room, genuine with concern. He turned his body to face hers. She ran a hand through his sweat-matted hair. "You were talking in your sleep, it sounded troubled." Riza watched as Roy brought her hand up to his face, rubbing his cheek against them. She sighed before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Was in the same dream?" She inquired lightly.

"Yes." He let out a shaky breath, "Slightly different, but the same idea. We saved you just for you to die by my side in the hospital." Riza wrapped an arm across the front of his shoulders and gently brought him back down into the bed. She understood he still had nightmares, even if that incident was years ago. In a twisted way, it made her think that her existence in his life must really be strong for him to still be distraught about it. She understood nightmares; she still had some from the war in Ishaval.

"It's alright. I'm still alive. I promised you, I'll follow you to the top. So long as you promise not to go somewhere I can't follow." She paused before adding, "Sir." A smile creeping on both of them, her attempt to lighten the mood and make him realize his dream was just that, a dream. She was alive, very much alive and around to remind him to get his work done.

"You did follow me to the top, and here we are." He exasperated the 'we' with a kiss on the tip of her nose. "It's because of you we're here." He wrapped his arm around her hips, pulling her closer to his body. Riza's breath hitched when she felt his hand travel down her bare back pulling back the hem of her panties. "I could think of a way to get my mind off of things." He whispered huskily into her ear. She bit her lip thinking through both their schedules for tomorrow. Her eyes wandered over to the clock on the stand, it was almost one in the morning. "Riza." Roy broke her train of thought, nipping at her neck. "You're off tomorrow and I don't go in till late morning, almost the afternoon." He smirked into the crook of her neck. Leave it to her to be thinking about work while he was trying to seduce her, the only woman to ever be immune to his charm. Just as he finished his thought she rolled over and snaked her arm down the front of his body. Well, maybe not immune to his antics all of the time.

"Roy." She responds, peppering kisses up and down his chest. Her fingers gently graze the scar from his self-cauterizing. Riza leaves a trail of kisses up and towards his lips, he turns only for her to throw her leg over him, effectively straddling him. "So you want me to take your mind off things, huh?" Roy responds with gripping the back of her neck and pulling her down towards him, crashing their lips together in a heated dance of passion. He gently pulls her hair, exposing her creamy neck to him. Riza lets out a soft moan as he assaults her neck with his lips, gently grazing her with his teeth.

"I'm the one that needs the distraction, which means I should be the one doing something…or someone, to take my mind off of things." He grinned, reaching down to grip her hips. Riza was so preoccupied with the kisses he was leaving on her exposed upper half, she didn't realize he had switched their positions and was hovering over her panty-clad body. "A bit distracted _Lieutenant?_ " Teasing her with her position title, she rolled her eyes but blushed slightly from his words. For some reason, it always got to her when he called her Lieutenant in bed. Roy threw the covers aside before kissing his way down towards her navel, he licked his way towards the top of her panties, causing a giggle to escape her lips; music to his ears. Roy worked the panties off her hips before throwing them aside somewhere. He gripped her legs, throwing them over each of his shoulders. His eyes wandered up and caught a glimpse of her blushing in the dim light shinning from the bathroom. He loved when she was this way, vulnerable, open, her guard completely down for him to do, take and worship as he pleased. In the field she was his Right Hand, in the privacy behind closed doors, she was his Riza. She wasn't a soldier, she wasn't a weapons specialist; she was his and his alone.

"Sir." Riza retaliated, watching as his body tensed. The effect titles had on her in the bedroom was the same effect it had on him.

"Now Riza, I command you to lay back and let me enjoy you in all your beautiful glory." She bit her lip and let out a shaky breath as Roy kissed his way from her ankle to the apex of her thigh, past where she wanted him most and down the other leg. Riza let out a small frustrated grunt having felt him breathe on her heat.

"Please Roy." She whimpered, surrendering to the feeling of him licking up and down her calves. He looked up giving her his ultimate shit-eating grin.

"Please, _what?_ " He goaded her into seeing how much she wanted this, although there wasn't much to test, he could smell her arousal and see her dripping onto the covers.

"Please." She paused as he nipped the inside of her thigh. Taking in a deep breath she continued, "Furher." He shivered at the sound of her voice, breathy and desperate, yet lustful and seductive to his ears. He lowered his lips to her heat slowly, to Riza it felt like an eternity, so much so she lifted her hips only for him to grip her ass. He kept her ass in the air, meeting it halfway, giving it a sensual, slow lick. To her pleasure and his liking, she let out a moan while bucking her lips forward. He smirked before pushing his face into the valley between her legs, licking frantically in all the crevices and dips he could find. Within seconds she was dripping from a combination of her arousal and his antics. "Roy, fuck." She groaned, trying to compose herself. He lowered her hips down and his body before inching his fingers slowly into her opening, while licking at her swelling clit. This drove her mad, her back arched, her fingers found his hair, and her hips started grinding against his tongue. He clamped his mouth over her clit, sucking hard while running his tongue over the swollen bud. "Oh, Fuck." She gripped his hair, wiggling around from the stimulation. Roy shook his head side to side with his tongue practically attached to her soaking, pulsing clit. He stopped pumping his fingers and gripped her thighs, keeping them close. Riza was so stimulated she started pulling away from him. Roy snaked his arms under her thighs gripping the top of them and pulling her into his face. He stopped momentarily to look at the mess of a woman beneath him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He laughed arrogantly at the pleasure he was causing. She was unraveling at the seam. "Don't move." He kissed her thigh before shoving his face back in, continuing with her torment. Roy gripped her tight and ran his tongue up and down her clit as fast as he could. This would do it, he knew her and her body well enough to know she was near her wits-end.

"Roy please!" She screamed, not entirely sure what she was even pleading for. He gripped her legs tight and continued despite her pleas. He felt her legs spas and her clit pulse on his tongue. Her warmth pulsed along with it. Roy looked up as he continued with his ministrations to see her back arch off the bed and her arms shoot out to grab the bed, attempting to anchor her to reality. He slowed his licking a bit as she rode out her orgasm. When her body finally went limp her gave her a few more licks until her breathing was slowing down, with one last lick her body twitched before settling into the bed. She blinked a couple times before sitting up meeting his mischievous eyes. "My turn." She reached down to grip his hard appendage.

"I can't wait." He gasped, gripping her shoulders and pushing her back down. Before Riza could object he started rubbing himself against her slick hood. She lost words for what she was going to say and moaned at the stimulation to her already sensitive bud. He pushed himself in her and pumped his hips, lowering his head down to hers. He pressed his lips against hers urgently, running his tongue over her lips, she could taste herself and it caused heat to rise to her already red face. Roy kissed her cheek down to her neck. He started suckling on her pressure point causing a moan to rise from her. Roy pulled himself out to the tip before ramming himself hard and deep back in she arched her body into his broad chest.

"No hickies Roy." She reminded, hopping he would stop sucking on her neck. To which he did, only to prop her up higher and claim her nipple in his warm mouth. She let out a scream as he slammed into her again, biting down on her hard bud. He licked around her breasts, toying with both nipples before letting her plop back down. He kissed her lips again while pumping into her, slowing the pace to an agonizing tease.

"I like to mark what's mine. A Furher is very possessive." He snickered in her ear, sucking on the lobe.

"I can't- hold it." She bit her lip trying to control herself, Riza; always needing to be in control. He pumped faster angling his hips towards her sweet spot. She cried out throwing her arms around him, dragging her nails down his back.

"Don't hold it, let go with me. Do it for me Riza." He gritted in need as his pace became sloppy and needy. She started climbing her high, pulsing and tightening around him. Roy gritted his teeth and felt himself nearing as well. "Riza, dammit." He ground out, grabbing her hair to keep her head still, he kissed her with deep passion as he felt himself empty into her as she pulsed and milked him for everything. Riza cried into their kiss as he let out a throaty moan. Roy broke their kiss and settled his face into the crook of her neck. She ran her hands up and down his back as their labored breathing subsided. Slowly, Roy pulled out of her; she winced at the loss and sighed when he pulled her flush against him. "Thank you." He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over them, falling into a peaceful slumber

The next morning Riza heard him call out to her from the bathroom, "You told me no hickies and you leave claw marks down my back!" He walked out shirtless before turning for her to see her handiwork. She tried to stifle a giggle as he turned around.

"No one will see that, at least no one should." She smirked, raising an eyebrow. He sighed at her before running towards the bed, flinging his body onto hers causing her laugh to fill the empty house. 


End file.
